Spin the Bottle
by Blodsten
Summary: Imagine the marauders, stuck in a skilodge... with Snape! Then what happens when you add an empty bottle? A round of Spin the Bottle of course. Just some fluff!


"James, this is your worst idea ever." Sirius slapped him in the back of his head as an extra spice to his statement.

"That's not what it sounded like when I told you my parents had rented us a lodge in the mountains."

Peter and Remus sat and played poker, ignoring their arguing friends.

"At that time I didn't know 'that thing' was going to be here! Do you really think I would have come along if I'd known that?"

"The feeling's mutual, Black." Severus Snape didn't even look up from the book he was reading when he spoke. "Do you think I would go here by my own free will even if you wasn't here?"

Remus leaned back in his chair after winning his fifth match of poker in a row.

"Stop fighting! We're gonna spend three weeks together in this hut, without magic. Can't you at least try to be nice to each other?"

Sirius looked terrified.

"Remus, this is Snape we're talking about. Should I be nice to Snape for three, whole, weeks?"

"You don't have to hug him good night every evening, but you don't have to refer to him as 'that thing', do you?"

Both Sirius and Severus looked mortified at the thought of hugging each other.

"Okay, I won't refer to him as 'that thing'"

"Good! What are we gonna do? As long as this snowstorm continues we can't go outside." Remus sighed.

"Poker?" Peter said.

Remus moaned.

"No more poker, please. Spare me! Show mercy!"

"You don't have to overreact Remus." James said from the bed which he'd lay down in.

Sirius eyes lit as he asked.

"Remus, you know a bit about muggles. Don't you know any game?"

"Y-yes, I know 'Spin the Bottle'!"

"'Spin the bottle'? Is that the best those muggles can come up with?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds, James. You sit in a circle on the floor and a person spins the bottle in the middle. The person that spun the bottle can ask a question to whom the bottle is pointing at. If you don't answer the question you'll get punished. The punishment is decided together before the game is started."

Sirius looked like boxing day had come early.

"So, what's the punishment gonna be?"

"I didn't think we had agreed to play yet."

"Come on Peter, of course we're gonna play. What else could we do?"

"Poker?"

The statement was followed by groaning and sighing.

Sirius went and held his hand over Peter's mouth so he couldn't speak. He smiled at the others.

"Well, who has a bottle?"

A few minutes later the four boys sat in a circle with a bottle between them.

"Snape, you coming soon?"

Surprised, Snape looked up.

"You thought I was gonna join you? Hardly!"

"Come on. We live in he same lodge, you're stuck with us anyway. You still won't get any peace to read as we get going."

"You're just going to humiliate me, so why would I want to join in?"

"This game is made to humiliate each other."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just let me mark which page I'm on."

Severus went and sat down in the circle together with the other guys.

Sirius looked around, eyes beaming. He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"What's the punishment gonna be if someone doesn't answer the question?"

"We can hit the person one time each." James said with a 'up-to-no-good' glint in his eyes.

Remus moved a little on the spot but James didn't notice this.

"Who votes 'Yes'?"

James's, Sirius's and Peter's hands rose toward the ceiling in approval.

Remus and Severus looked at each other, both somewhat worried. Not one of them felt like being hit because they didn't want to answer personal questions.

"Majority rules" Cried Sirius and spun the bottle.

In a few breathless moments the bottle spun before it stopped pointing towards...James!

Sirius looked at his best friend as he thought about a question he could ask.

"James, who's the hottest girl at Hogwarts in your opinion?"

James face turned to a very handsome Gryffindor crimson colour.

"I think Li...Li...Lily Evans is hot."

"Lily Evans? She who thinks you're a total prat?"

"Yes, her. She's actually hot. Haven't you seen the sun play in her red hair, her green eyes glistening?"

The other boys murmured in agreement. Though it was mostly to get James to stop talking about Lily with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Your turn to spin the bottle, James, since you got the question." Remus said, the only one who knew the rules.

James spun the bottle. It stopped pointing towards Remus.

"Okay, lets see. I just have to come up with a good question." James pondered hard a few seconds. "Yes, now I know. Who did the lipstick we found on your collar last year belong to?" A sadistic smiled spread over James's face when he saw Remus's uncomfortable expression.

"I can't tell you." He whispered, embarrassed.

"If you don't tell us, you're going to be hit four times."

Remus had never told his friends how sore all his cuts and bruises were. The never fully healed between the transformations. He knew that every one of the four hits would bring tears to his eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"It's your choice Remus. Then you'll have to take the punishment instead."

James's and Sirius's blows really hurt. Peter lost his balance right when he was about to hit so it didn't hurt that much.

But it was the blow from Severeus that Remus feared. He knew Severus disliked them from their very first school day. Just at they had disliked him.

The blow came, but it wasn't that bad. Then Remus remembered the look on Severus face when the punishment was laid, the same expression he had worn himself.

Remus spun the bottle. This time it pointed to Sirius.

"Okay, Sirius. Who was the first girl you kissed at school?"

"Ehh, let's see now...It must have been Susan Krell. She's the year above us in Gryffindor."

"Susan Krell! How on earth did you manage that, she's always turning down everybody."

"Not everybody, not me."

Sirius grabbed the bottle and started spinning it. This time it stopped between two of the boys.

Remus and Severus.

"Remus, what's the rules? Who's gonna answer the question?"

"It's up to you Sirius. It's your choice."

"Okay. Since Remus already have been asked a question I think it's Snape's turn."

Severus shoulders tensed, as if he expected them to hit him before he'd received the question.

"If you have kissed a girl, who was it?"

Severus wondered to himself what would be worst, to admit that he'd actually kissed a girl or to take four blows that would probably be rather painful.

After a few seconds he made his decision.

"I kissed Jessica Wilson when we were in the forth grade."

The other boys looked mildly surprised. Jessica Wilson was one of the hottest girl in their year.

The tension in Severus shoulders eased slightly now when it was over.

Suddenly Sirius rose. Although no one noticed this, Severus recoiled at this movement.

"Wait a minute, I'm just getting the bag of sweets I brought here."

When Sirius had found the bag in his suitcase and sat back down in the circle, he poured the mountain of candy between them.

"You're all welcome to eat." He said, with a big glistening smile.

When Severus grabbed the bottle and started spinning it he thought to himself that he wouldn't eat any of Black's candy.

Severus could agree to sit and talk to them, but to eat anything of theirs...He wouldn't go that far.

This time the bottle stopped on Peter.

"Ehh, what should I ask?" Severus looked thoughtful for a minute before it came to him. "Who's the hottest girl in Slytherin?"

"I-it's Jessica. Jessica Wilson."

Severus looked chocked. It wasn't the answer he'd expected. Although he thought Jessica was the hottest one, he knew that most people thought Narcissa Black was hotter.

Severus felt a warm lump in his stomach. He'd kissed the hottest girl. He, who no one wanted to know of unless they needed help with a potion.

The five young men continued the game for several hours. The promise Severus had given himself about not eating the candy was, since long, forgotten.

The End


End file.
